foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Chez Fencer
Synopsis A Restaurateur's Cat lets Fencer take ownership of His underground Italian restaurant for a week. Plot At Night in Willowby Park, Fencer and Cleo watch the shooting stars as They enjoy Their dinner. Foofur and Dolly who are watching the night sky, tells the viewers about an event before Fencer and Ceo had kittens. a few months ago, Fencer and Cleo are waking home, but see a gang of dobermans chasing a Highlander Cat and Pixie-Bob Cat. Fencer and Cleo throw pine cones at the dobermans making them go away. The Cats thank Fencer and Cleo for saving them, and they Introduce themselves as Oregano and Garlic. Oregano asks Fencer to take ownership of an Underground Cat's-Only Italian Restaurant called the Cat's Gondola and watch over three of their kittens Bacalla, Seppie, and Tonno for two days. while He and Garlic go take a trip with Their owner for a Restaurant entrepreneur's convention. Fencer thinks for a few moments, and after some encouraging from Cleo, He accepts as Oregano gives Fencer a photo camera, and tells Him that any customer that enjoys their food, should get their photo taken. Tomorrow night, Fencer tells Cleo that He'll be at the restaurant. Cleo suggest that Foofur and the others come to help, but Fencer declines, since dogs aren't welcome. Fencer then leaves after kissing Cleo. At the restaurant, Fencer sees that there wasn't many customers inside because of the dilapidated environment, the chefs are bored, and there is not much light. Fencer then gets an idea, and cleans the floors, turns off the light, and uses candles on each table to make the environment more soothing, while the Three kittens take notes. just as a cat newlywed couple comes inside. Fencer then calls for a waiter to serve them, and since the waiter is sick for the day, Fencer, with no one else to help then gets their order. Fencer then tells the chefs that the customers ordered Water for drinks, Crostini for appetizers, and Watercress Caponata for the main course, and a Purr-ofiterole for Dessert. within 15 minutes, the Cat Couple was satisfied and paid for their dinner as Fencer takes two pictures. (One to keep, and one to give to the couple) The Couple gave a tip for the romantic environment and excellent service. once morning came, Fencer returns to the mansion tired and exhausted from staying up all night. Morning came, and just as Fencer was resting peacefully, Cleo asks how everything worked out. Fencer sleepily says 17 customers were satisfied with their food. Foofur then comes and says that Mrs. Escrow is coming, but since Fencer wouldn't wake up, Foofur then carries Fencer's body to the attic, where everyone else is hiding. after Mrs. Escrow left, Foofur asks Cleo about why Fencer didn't wake up, Cleo explains that Fencer is to be owner of the Cat's Gondola restaurant for two more days. Foofur decides to help Fencer be ready for the next dinner rush at the restaurant, but Cleo points out that dogs aren't welcome at the Cat's Gondola. Foofur then says there's always a way. night came, as a sleep-refreshed Fencer puts on His waiter outfit, Cleo wears an outfit as well as Foofur and the dogs wear some clown costumes so they'd look like costumed performers and they go inside the restaurant. As Fencer, Cleo, and some of the waiters tend to the customers, (9 of the 16 tables are packed) Foofur announces the comedy stylings of the Hopping Hounds, which is making the patrons laugh, but Fencer who sees Foofur and the others onstage, becomes disdain and after the performance, Fencer berates Foofur and the others for putting themselves at risk, since the Cats outnumber the dogs 32 to 6, which would have caused a riot. just as Fencer was about to continue His work, He sees the Cat Pack's Families come in, making Fencer hide and tells Foofur that Vinnie's here. Foofur sees for Himself, and Sees Vinnie and His family waiting to be served. the waiters who saw Cat Pack come in run for Their lives. Foofur gets an idea and uses makeup to make Fencer's fur color a light shade of gray and They remove His headband. Fencer then scaredly tends to the Cat Pack's tables, no one else recognizes Fencer, after The Cat Pack is served, and applauded the waiter, for being one of the few that gave great service. after the restaurant is closed for the day, Oregano and Garlic came back and congratulated Fencer for making the restaurant look great, for getting new customers, and managing to serve the Cat Pack's Families. At the Mansion, Foofur and the others enjoy a full-course dinner for Nine as They make a toast to Fencer. meanwhile, at the Cat's Gondola, the restaurant is thriving, Oregano and Garlic are happier since They met Fencer. Category:Fan episodes focusing on Fencer